


I want to know

by preludedArtist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, the progressing of their relationship i suppose, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludedArtist/pseuds/preludedArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordered sequence of events between two boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDeadpool/gifts).



> Me: Rereads this at 12/25/15
> 
> Me: This is some corny af stuff going on in here 4/10 recommend

1\. When Cecil first saw Carlos he immediately felt like he knew what love meant. Of course, he was only being naïve. But of course, no one ever really notices when they were being naïve. It was just simple and innocent love. Watching from afar and having conversations, professional conversations about science, and every now and then just visiting the scientist in his lab. Carlos would greet him with a fervent smile, standing slouched yet confident, eyes tired yet so full of wonder. A wonder that was willing to do and explore anything and everything.

 2. And then those eyes were shut. And the scientist had been struck by the tiny people living in the village under the bowling alley. Cecil had been distraught, speaking in his mike with perturbed eloquence. His voice was shaking and he couldn’t complete a single sentence. “So much blood,” he repeats, his imagination taking him too far and causing him to blubber even more at the images of Carlos lying cold still and just _dead_.

 3. It had been a life for a life then and Cecil was grateful. He had never been this grateful and when he laid his head on Carlos’s stiff shoulders, he finally realized how meant to be this was as they both sat on the hood of Carlos’s car, looking up at the lights above the Arby’s.

It was months until they were comfortable enough to sleep over each other’s homes.

4\. For Carlos, each morning was a blessing. A blessing to be alive in such a complicated town. A blessing to somehow be able to juggle having a relationship, do his job and as mentioned earlier, staying alive in general.

 Cecil was not a morning person. Never has been. Never will be. It was when he had very faintly heard the sound of his own name being murmured; he felt the back of a hand gently caress his cheek.

 “Cecil,”

 Cecil responds with a “Hmmrgjh”

 It was when he felt lips press against his cheek that he opened his eyes.

 Blue met with brown.

 He’s grumpy.

 “We slept late,” Carlos says, shifting to lean in and press a morning kiss against Cecil’s lips. Carlos, at first, had always been the first to initiate the kisses, making Cecil go red and fluster. It had always been little pecks. Little pecks or long innocent kisses right on the lips.

Ever since Cecil had leaned in that one time during a kiss, he seemed to be confident enough to initiate them, never going passed those little pecks. The kisses started turning more and more intimate, breaths heavy and wet tongues brushing by one another. Hands found their way underneath clothing to touch skin.

 That was about as intimate as it could get.

 4. Carlos wasn’t good at small talk and so he was secretly thankful that Cecil was quite the deipnosophist, sipping at his coffee while his hand moved whenever he spoke. Carlos had made them French toast that morning. It was one of those good mornings.

 5. Carlos always seemed to be good at getting himself into trouble. Cecil always found a way to get himself into trouble. They were perfect for each other. Always solving said problem by the end of the day just to get back to each other whether they were in once piece or not.

 6. Like every normal couple, whether anything in Night Vale could be considered normal or not, they had their fights. Cecil having to constantly remind the other to chew more quietly. Cecil having to occasionally tell Carlos to at least remember to call whenever he had to cancel their dates. Because of science. Carlos having to tell Cecil that not everything was safe in Night Vale. Carlos having to tell Cecil that he overreacted too easily.

 “You caused a riot and exiled a barber into a desert,” he would remind him, always pulling that card. It was always enough to make Cecil quiet. Then they would avoid each other by the end of the day (which wasn’t too hard since their jobs kept them busy) and by the time Cecil got home from the show Carlos would already have prepared a dinner and Cecil would have brought home some strange rock or such for the other to study as a way to apologize to each other. Those nights usually ended up with them cuddling each other on the couch and watching one of those science documentaries that Carlos always commented on. This was how Cecil liked it.

 7. Cecil kisses him one night when they’re in bed just after Carlos asked him how he could sleep with so much clothing on.

 (To be more descriptive, Carlos usually tried to sleep with less clothing as possible due to him always getting too hot at night and just wore his pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Cecil wore a long night shirt with bright red pajama pants and socks. The desert did get quite cold for him at night.)

 Carlos kisses him back, closing those brown tired eyes of his that were sparkling with adoration for his boyfriend. His arms are wrapping around Cecil and in less than a moment he was on top of him, his ass resting on Cecil’s clothed erection with nothing but the wet smack of kisses being given were heard.

 Carlos’s lips were on the other’s throat, mistreating it with little laps of his tongue accompanied with nibbles and gentle bites.  
Cecil’s moans was heard all around the bedroom before he bit his lower lip to prevent any more noise from escaping; he grips the other’s hair, tugging him and pulling him close to him. Carlos loves it.

 “Let me listen to you,” the scientist murmurs, bringing himself up again to brush hair away from Cecil’s forehead and to press his lips once more against the radio host’s perfect ones, moving them in a repeating and hungry pattern as they gradually grow deeper and deeper; their tongues once more met up with each other until Cecil pulls his head away with an almost silent plead.

 “Please,”

 Carlos throws off his own shirt, reaching down to rid of Cecil’s.

 “Of course,”

 Pants off. Boxers off.

 8. Cecil had whimpered when Carlos’s slick fingers entered him, scissoring him more and more open and he jumped when that sweet spot of his was eventually brushed by. Carlos aims those two fingers and thrusts them more and more against that spot, causing Cecil to yell and cry out in utter want and pleasure.

 9. Carlos didn’t stop teasing him until Cecil was red in the face from shouting and begging, cock aching with neglect due to Carlos only giving it little licks on the tip and to its side.

Cecil gasped softly as Carlos slowly entered him, his arms wrap around the man on top of him, pulling him down to whimper once he was full of his cock. “Move. Please. Now,” he not so subtly insists, hips rocking back and forth as he finally felt movement.

 Carlos hisses, thoughts and concerns melting away as they were all replaced with how tight Cecil was. He thrusts, slow and gentle at first before his hips move at a quicker pace, gradually and gradually increasing until he was fucking Cecil. Fucking him hard and good to where the man underneath him was mewling and sobbing breathlessly.

 10. “Cecil,” Carlos had strained to tell him. “I want to know-“ 

Cecil interrupts with a cry, warning the other that he was close.

“Do you love me, Cecil?”

To which the other replies with several very eloquent: “Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!”

 11. They cuddle at the end of it all, both breathing hard and giggling due to the high of their first time having sex.

 12. The morning after resulted with Cecil having trouble walking properly. Carlos had to help him enter the shower which in the end resulted with one of them being pressed against the tiled wall, lips kissing the breath out of each other.

 13. When Cecil had first saw Carlos he immediately felt like he knew what love meant. Of course, he was only being naïve. But of course, no one ever really notices when they were being naïve. It had just been simple and innocent love. Having had watched from afar and having conversations, professional conversations about science, and then just visiting the scientist in his lab. Carlos had greeted him with a fervent smile, standing slouched yet confident, eyes tired yet so full of wonder. A wonder that was willing to do and explore anything and everything.

 And in the end it had worked out nicely.

 


End file.
